Memoirs of Ahiru
by Lexiconish
Summary: Easily guessed, this is an interpretation of Princess Tutu inspired by Memoirs of a Geisha. It IS an A/F, M/R fic. Basically, Ahiru is in the role of Chiyo/Sayuri, Mytho as The Chairman, Rue as Hatsumomo... and Fakir as someone :  Please read and review.


_**Title: **_**Memoirs Of Ahiru  
**_**Author: **_**Black_Sakura27  
**_**Rating: **_**T  
**_**Setting:**_** AU (Alternate Universe)  
**_**Disclaimer:**_** "Princess Tutu" is the property of Ikuko Itoh and HAL Film Maker. "Memoirs of a Geisha" was written by Arthur Golden, and the 2005/2006 film was directed by Rob Marshall and the screenplay written by Robin Swicord. I do not claim ownership of any of the material, and am merely writing for entertainment purposes.  
**_**Inspiration:**_** First of all from watching Princess Tutu and then listening to music from Memoirs of a Geisha, but a part of my inspiration is also from a picture on deviantART by Sakena, a link for which can be found on my profile. It's a beautiful image.**

**Chapter One: How It Begins**

I screamed as they dragged me from my home, screamed for my mother and my father as they tearfully turned away.

Why wouldn't they help me?

'Please!' I begged, 'Let me go!'

They tossed me in the back of the cart like a sack of rice, not a human being. I would've made a run for it then but the cart had begun moving and one of the men was sitting opposite me, ready to stop me if I tried.

My hair was plastered to my skin and my tears went unnoticed as they bled into the rain. 'Please,' I would whimper every now and then, 'Please.'

It continued to rain, and I could not see where we were going because it was still so dark. The cart jostled me about painfully as the wheels crashed down and flew up over the uneven ground.

They stopped after a long while, outside another house. There were lights on, and I wanted to cry out for help, but knew it was futile at this point. We were too far from home. The man who had grabbed me before now disappeared into the house, emerging with another young girl whose eyes were wide, hazel, and who had beautiful blonde hair.

We both had such unusual hair for Japanese girls; blonde and red. Was that why we'd been taken? Was it because we weren't born Japanese? I was born in Japan. Mother had always told me that made me Japanese, even if she and father weren't.

He threw her in just like he had me, and she saw me, crawled to my side as if seeking comfort, and we both cowered unknowing of each other's names or our shared fate, staring at the man opposite us in fear.

It did not stop raining that night, and it was still raining when day broke, mist making us shiver as much as the rain as it brushed the cold water on our skin with terrible white fingers. The girl beside me shuddered, and whimpered her own pleas. She spoke with an odd accent I couldn't place, and I looked at her, realising she was a year or two older than I was.

The mist was fading slowly, and since the man in the cart with us seemed occupied with the passing terrain and an argument with our driver, I whispered in a frightened voice to the girl, 'What's your name?'

She sniffed and glanced at the man quickly with eyes red and puffy from crying. 'F-Freya,' she stuttered.

I nodded. 'I'm Ahiru. Do you know what's going on?'

She shook her head, no. The man gave an exasperated grunt and turned back to face us, effectively silencing any further conversation.

We stopped again, and the driver clambered out and over to a man with a covered carriage, passed him some coins and returned, signalling to the other man to take us over to the carriage. Again we were flung into the back, and two men with lethal looking knives pushed us to the floor with three other young girls.

There was the sound of a whip cracking and horses protesting, and finally the carriage trundled into life. The men with knives sat on the edge of the carriage, their backs to us. I looked at the other girls; another blonde who was sleeping, a brunette and a girl with dark purple hair. I had to double check at first, startled by the colour. I was too frightened to question it at the moment though, and so I kept quiet.

The brunette sized Freya and I up then sighed. I shifted awkwardly under her gaze, and wondering if she knew the answers (she seemed tough enough to have gotten some kind of information, with her broad shoulders and solid jaw) I asked, 'Where are they taking us? How will our parents be able to find us?'

The purple-haired girl flashed me a sympathetic look while the brunette seemed to become more bitter. 'Aren't you the clever one?' she sneered, 'Your parents sold you to these men for a few meagre coins, just like mine did, and everyone else here. We're to become slaves, if we're lucky.'

My eyes widened. 'No, my parents never would!' I whisper-shouted, glaring. I softened as I registered the rest of what she had said. 'And what do you mean by being "lucky"?'

She shook her head. 'You're just in denial. Not to mention you're naïve.' I tried not to look _too_ offended. This girl was certainly intimidating, and several years older than all of us. 'The first stop is the best chance we've got. If they turn you away there, it's slavery, or the red light district.'

I didn't know what the red light district was, and I got the feeling I shouldn't ask. None of the other girls looked as if they knew either. 'What must you do to not be turned away?' I asked.

She laughed sourly, and our guards glanced at us over their shoulders. 'Do? You can't _do_ anything. They'll judge us based on appearance and little else,' she answered, 'if you're not pretty enough, or young enough, bad luck.'

I sobered even more, though I hadn't thought it possible. _'Young enough.'_ I could guess that this girl was too old for whatever was awaiting us, and was automatically ruled out. I knew the red light district had to be something really terrible if she thought slavery was better, but either way I could see she had nothing but suffering ahead of her. 'I'm so sorry…' I murmured, 'Tell me your name.'

'Anteaterina,' she replied sharply, 'and don't make fun of me. It's not my fault that's what my parents chose for me. I don't like it either, especially now.'

The purple haired girl sat up and smiled at us. This whole time, the blonde on the floor beside her had slept, a frown marring her features, and Freya had knelt behind me, as if I was her shield; as if I could actually protect her. 'I am Pike,' she told us, 'and the sleeping one is Lillie. She's my sister. What about you two?'

'Ahiru,' I answered, 'and this is Freya. We're a long way from our homes.'

Pike nodded sombrely. 'You'll not likely see them again either. I'm sorry. Anteaterina is telling the truth; our parents sold us. I don't know why, and I can't help but be angry about it, but since it's happened… what can we do?'

'That's not the spirit to have,' I stammered, 'we should… always try to be positive. Surely our parents had their reasons, then?'

Pike shrugged, slumping back against the wall, falling silent. Anteaterina squinted through a tear in the tarp. 'We're almost there,' she told us, 'Good luck.'

I thought about thanking her, but I realised that it would be as hollow as her well wishes had been. Luck didn't figure into it, and if we were to be judged on beauty, she knew as well as I did that I was as doomed as she was.

I felt a tug at my sleeve and turned to look at Freya. She was scared, her eyes wide, but I could still see that she was pretty. She would be alright, and I tell her that. She smiled.

The carriage stops, and I send a silent prayer to whoever would hear it. _'Please, please keep me safe.'_

I had been raised on the fairy tales, and I couldn't help but wish in that moment that one of those gallant knights in shining armour would come to our rescue. Where were the heroes of the real world?

I was seven. Too young to learn the cruelty of reality. I should still have been waiting for a prince, a knight, a hero. But as I was yanked from the carriage and onto cobblestones slick with rain water, freezing my bare feet, I gave up on such fantasies.

No one was coming to save me.

A tall and very pale woman with purple lidded eyes surveyed us. She smoked a pipe and blew the smelly stuff into our faces. 'Hmm,' she said as she examined Anteaterina, 'Why bother bringing this one before me? She's too old.' She moved on to Pike and the sleepy Lillie. 'These two are quite plain… but I may consider them.' She stood in front of Freya and smiled. 'Here is a good one; very pretty, if a slight bit older than what I usually accept.'

Finally, she reached me, and I cannot help but to stare at my feet, trembling and doing my utmost not to start coughing when she exhaled. 'This one… is also very plain. Lift your face,' she commanded and I reluctantly obeyed when she forced my chin up with a painful grip. I averted my eyes. 'She's got freckles, and such unusual hair.' Another long pause. 'However… show me your eyes.' Again I obeyed her order and she narrowed her own dark eyes. 'Her eyes are beautiful,' she said, 'they are like water.' She released me and straightened. 'I have decided; I will take both the blondes and the red and purple haired girls. We specialise here in unusual girls like these ones, but the brunette is not only too old but too plain. How much do you want for them?'

She discussed payment with the men who had stolen us, and after a heated argument, returned to us. I watched as the men shoved Anteaterina back into the carriage and drove away, turning my attention back to the woman who was watching us, sheltered from the rain by the eaves of the building behind her. 'Well,' she said, 'welcome. I am Giselle, your benefactor. I have now spent a great deal of money on you, an investment I hope will profit. Had I not bought you, you would be looking forward to a shameful and long suffering life, and so you must be grateful. You will earn your keep here. We'll begin in the morning, and for now I will take you to your rooms. You will tell me your names.'

So we told her, and she led us inside, and so it all began. Thinking back on it now, I can still remember all the fear and apprehension. How would I be earning my keep? How much was I worth? Why had I been spared when Anteaterina had not?

Silencing my mind that night was the most difficult task ever presented to me, and I can no longer remember if I even succeeded.

. . .

_Author's Note: Well, that's the first chapter. Yeah, I know, I write too much fan fiction and I don't update often enough and I never seem to finish, but I cannot resist, and there's as much fun in the writing of it as in the receiving feedback, so I'd really appreciate your comments despite my irregular updates. Thank you very much, and do please review._


End file.
